Confused
by massiveholbyfan125
Summary: What will happen when Serena ends up staying at Hanssen's for the night? This is my first review so please read and review! Don't mind any criticism! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Henrik Hanssen couldn't concentrate. Try as he might, his banging headache and the general feeling of tiredness and illness would not permit for him to find Jac Naylor's presentation remotely interesting. His dark eyes for the umpteenth time scanned around the room for something to capture his interest.

"What do you think, Mr Hassen?" Jac asked, hope and anticipation running through her voice. Hanssen's eyes quickly darted around the room pleading for help, and although he felt very flustered indeed, outwardly he was as composed as ever. He Serena Campbell's eye and sensing he needed help she quickly gave him a subtle nod that only he could see to signify his answer should be yes.

"Yes." Hanssen announced.

"Really, you would agree for me to do the operation?" Jac asked, getting excited.

Now Hanssen realised what the question was he could answer in a bit more detail.

"Yes, you have clearly anticipated all the benefits and risks of the operation. Perhaps you and Professor Hope could organise a meeting, seeing as thought this is his area of expertise."

Jac, now happier than ever, sat down in her seat as Michael Spence started his presentation. Hanssen paid rapt attention to Spence's presentation, apart from giving Serena a slight thankful glance.

Serena was annoyed, she was stuck in this Board Meeting but she really needed to get back to work. However, bailing Hanssen out of a sticky situation was quite fun. He isn't as calm and composed as everyone thinks. She gladly welcomed Hassen's signal for the end to the meeting, grabbing her folders and making a bolt for the door. But Hanssen was too quick.

"Ms Campbell, a word if you will."

Hearing the all too familiar voice of her boss she tensed up and sighed. Ughh, she thought, waiting for the room to clear, why do you have to be so slow Elliot?! She watched the middle-aged man pack away ever so slowly. She inwardly cursed him to leave as she really wanted to get back to AAU and this conversation with Hassen was clearly not that open as he would have started it by now. Serena, with Hanssen standing behind her, watched Elliot walk out of the room and when the door shut with a satisfying clunk she turned sharply on her heel to face Hanssen, when she banged straight in to him.

"Ow! Henrik… you were… er… so close!" Serena gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry Ms Campbell!" Hanssen stuttered, clearly embarrassed. He held out a hand to steady her.

"That's okay." Serena said soothingly with a grin, noting his embarrassment. Why was he so close? She felt her cheeks slightly colour thinking about a potential answer and quickly adverted her thoughts.  
"What did you want?" She asked eagerly changing the subject.

"Oh," Hanssen, clearly grateful for the distraction. "I wanted to say thank you for your help earlier."

"Really?" Serena asked, finding surprise running through her voice.

"Yes. I am very grateful. I do concentrate, but I seem to have other things on my mind and… well, thank you Ms Campbell."

"Anytime," Serena winked at him and casually walked out of the room… you still got it girl! She thought happily.

Hanssen sunk into a chair behind the table, his head in his hands. Why did you fall apart you tall, gangly idiot, he thought. Why did you move so close to her? The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't answer. 'It's not as if you like her, she tried to take your job, doesn't trust you, and you don't trust her!' He thought. But there was that certain sparkle in her eyes and the smell of her shampoo he couldn't help but notice…

Serena sat behind her desk thoughtfully. She hadn't so much as looked at a patient since the meeting. She had a certain swede playing on her mind. Realising she hadn't been this confused about a man since she was a teenager, she became annoyed. Serena was famous for sussing people out and was very proud of it. But she knew nothing about the withdrawn Swede. Remembering how human his embarrassment made him look, she vowed to see what he felt and learn about him.


	2. Chapter 2

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." Hanssen said wearily still feeling ill. Intent on his emails, he didn't look up until the knocker took a seat opposite him.

"How can I…" Henrik faltered looking up and seeing a slightly smiling Serena Campbell sitting opposite. Serena smirked slightly at the picture perfect face of shock on Hanssen. 'Hmmmn, let's see how far I can take this, he is clearly attracted in some way', she thought.

"What's up, cat got your tongue?" She asked mockingly.

"Ms Campbell, how can I help you?" Hanssen asked sharply, too sharply.

Serena gave him a look and said, "Oh I'm not here for a particular reason, it's near the end of the day, I just came to say… hope you're okay." She stood up and strolled around his office, taking in all his belongings, trying to learn _something._ She noticed a well-thumbed copy of "The Darker Shade of Perfect".

"Oh, I love that book," She whispered. Then remembering she was supposed to be in control added, "That book has been turned into a film and is in cinema now."

Hanssen, who gaze had been following her around his office, was taken-aback by how soft her voice was at the mention of his all-time favourite book. "It is my favourite book, and yes, I am aware." By now, he was standing right next to her, and again not realising their closeness.

Serena, sensing her moment, tilted her head slightly to look at him and said, "I want to go and see it, but no one I know does and I'm not going by myself!" She felt Henrik tense up next to her and he gave a slight look. Serena looked back at him and let the awkward silence that followed last a few seconds before breaking it.

"You look awful Henrik. How are you feeling?" Both she and Hanssen were surprised by the amount of genuine care and concern in her voice.

"I'm fine thank you, just feeling a bit under the weather." Not wanting to look at her, he looked down at the carpet.

"Hmmn… you need to go for a night, like to the cinema." Hanssen looked up quickly at this comment and positively blushed. Wow, Serena thought, Hanssen blushing in my presence! She gave him one last wink and made her way out. When she past Hanssen she stuck her hand slightly and gently brushed it against his. When she heard the sharp intake of breath, she grinned slightly and headed out of his office.

When she left Hanssen once again sank down into his office chair. "Why does she keep doing this?" He wondered out loud, "I'm her boss!" But he couldn't deny something stirred in his tummy when she brushed past…

"So then Serena, fancy taking me for a drink?" A familiar American voice drawled. Serena, who was waiting for the lift turned to see the smug face of Michael Spence looking at her.  
"I've got more interesting company, thanks."

"Oh, go on! You know you want to, no one resit The Spence Charm and I turned it on especially for you!"

What's the harm, she thought smiling. "Fine, as long as you pay and no funny business!"

"Well," Spence winked. "I can only guarantee the first one!" She rolled her eyes. Typical Spence, thinking he's such a smooth operator! She made her way down to the bar, grinning.

Even more tired than when the day started, Hanssen packed away his laptop. He just wanted to go home right now and sleep. If only it was that simple! Who else would he bump into, literally, on his way to his car than Serena Campbell!

"I'm ever so sorry," he said, grabbing the person before him to steady them. "Oh, Ms Campbell, not the first time today."

Serena buried her head into his chest and mumbled, "Mm," to his shirt. Typical of all the people to bump into in this state it had to Hanssen!

Not knowing how to react, he awkwardly patted her on the back. "Can you tell please tell me why you are alone in the car park, late at night, without a coat and blind drunk?" He demanded firmly but protectively. Serena pulled back and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Spence." She groaned. Hanssen pulled his jacket off and placed it on her and then she buried again into his chest but this time her arms wrapped right round his skinny body to support herself and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. After a few minutes in this peaceful and relaxing position Hanssen released her arms from around him and taking her shoulders he guided her to his car. He sat her in his back seat and as she was clearly in an unable-to-do-anything state so Hanssen had to lean over her to do her seatbelt up. Although they had just been in an embrace, he still tensed when he realised their close proximity and he started to smell her apple shampoo. He quickly belted her and sat in the front seat.

"You're address please Ms Campbell?"

"10 Downing Street."

Clearly she wasn't in a cooperative mood and he wasn't in the mood to argue so he just started the engine and drove.

20 minutes later he had arrived outside his own house. He got out and opened the back passenger door to be greeted by a sleeping Serena. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't that impressed with the thought of waking her but she couldn't stay in his car all night. Sighing, he bent down and with all his strength picked her up and carried her into his house, up the stairs and in to his bedroom. He pulled the duvet back, slipped her shoes off and tucked her in tightly. Unconsciously, he found himself stroking her hair, smoothing it back. Realising he had to sleep on the sofa, he grabbed the spare cushions and blanket and whispered, "Night, Serena."

Hanssen woke up late the next morning. The events of last night and yesterday hit him like a ton of bricks. Barely awake, he got dressed and made his guest a strong, black coffee for her hangover and went up to his bedroom. He knocked on the door to no avail, so he gently pushed the door open and stood over Serena. He placed the coffee on his bedside table and shook her shoulder.

"Ms Campbell. Serena!" He called softly. After a few attempts, she stirred groggily and very slowly opened her eyes.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" She repeated sitting bolt up right."What the hell! Why am I here, why are you here?"

"You are here because last night you were blind drunk and unwilling to cooperate. I am obviously here because this is my house and you are in my… bed." She groaned, sinking in what had happened last night. Hanssen felt his cheek colour at what he said and gestured towards the coffee. "Wake up a bit more, drink this and come down for breakfast."

"Yes sir." She replied mockingly.

5 minutes later, Serena appeared at Hanssen's shoulder.

"So, I suspect that wasn't the first time you wanted to do that." She grinned.

"What?"

"Carry me to your bed." Hanssen looked into her sparkling eyes and felt himself smiling slightly. She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Right, I take it you won't want any breakfast?" She shook her head and groaned again. He guided her to the living room and helped her lay down on last night's improvised bed. He went and sat down on the opposite sofa. After 10 minutes it was evident she wasn't asleep.

"Why?" She asked. "Why'd you help me?"  
"Well, when you came up to me and buried into me I could hardly leave you."

She stood up slowly, wrapped the blanket around herself, grabbed a pillow and walked over to the interesting Swede she knows nothing about. She gently placed the pillow across his lap and laid down on the sofa, her head on the pillow. "Thank you," She said to Hanssen, although it looked like she was talking to the ceiling.

Hanssen tensed up, unable to even breathe. His hand slowly moved until he found hers. This time it was her turn to hold her breath. She slowly sat up and looked him in the eyes…


	3. Chapter 3

Serena titled her head up to him and he bent his head down to her.

"Serena…" He whispered. He had to know why. Why she chose him.

"Shut up, just shut up. Live for once." She whispered back. He looked down into her sparkling eyes and realised she was right. Serena moved her head closer until they were only millimetres apart. Then suddenly Hanssen felt her soft lips on his. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked down at her.

"I can't… Serena you don't know what you are doing. You haven't properly got over last night."

She looked up at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Fine," She retorted, she quickly got up and walked swiftly out of the room. When he heard his front door slam, Hanssen groaned and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. Why? He thought. Why not just live? But he knew it was right, he couldn't let her think it was just a mistake, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He either had her or he didn't, he couldn't live with just half of her, it would kill him.

Serena shut the door with a satisfying slam. Ughh! He is such an insensitive idiot! As if she would go with someone because they showed her kindness! To think she thought there was something in him. Well, as least she learnt who he is… But she was sad at the same time. He had managed to crawl under her skin, affect her like no one else…

She woke up groggily the next morning and it wasn't until a few minutes later she realised why she felt an empty hole in herself. She momentarily considered taking the day off work but she wasn't a coward and she knew she had to face him one time or another.

Hanssen woke groggily the next morning and it wasn't until a few minutes later he realised why he felt an empty hole in himself. He momentarily considered taking the day off work but he wasn't a coward and he knew he had to face her one time or another.

Arriving in the hospital's car park, he remembered the events of the night before and the night before that. Sighing slightly, he got out of his car and made his way to into the building.

"Mr Hanssen!"

"Professor Hope." He said turning at the mention of his name and greeting the consultant behind him.

"I hope you're ok. Do you know how Serena is?"

"What?" Hanssen replied sharply. What did Elliot know?

It's just I saw her and Michael down at bar a few nights ago and she didn't look too well."

"Oh, I'm sure she is just fine. You know how strong Ms Campbell is."

"Yes, that's true." Elliot replied as they both stepped into the lift. Hanssen remained silently thinking. He had a big decision to make, and making small talk with Elliot would not help that.

"I will see you later, Professor Hope," Hanssen said pointedly as the lift reached his level.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about a patient on Darwin..."  
"Yes, I will organize a meeting later and we can discuss your patient then." He said more assertively, not in the mood for patients.

"Ok then." Elliot looked strangely at his boss as the lift doors shut on him.

Serena sat down heavily at her desk and stared moodily at the door.  
"Something wrong?" Spence grinned at her. Seeing that smug face, she flipped. All the emotions she felt in the last few days surfaced to the top of her.

"YES! And it's your entire fault you stuck up stupid idiot! You shoved drink after drink down my neck then just left me then…" She felt her voice trail away. She was fuming, but she couldn't tell him what happened after that.

Spence just looked at her, shock and surprise mingled into his face. Serena, already ashamed of her outburst stormed out of their joint office and into the corridor. Blinded by her anger, she didn't see where she was going until she banged straight into someone. An arm reached out and held her to stop her falling straight over.

"Ms Campbell."

"Mr Hanssen." Serena replied, looking up at him. "Thank you."

His eyes glistening, he just walked around her and carried on his route. Sinking to the floor, she suddenly felt a blinding anger. How can he ignore her like that? She jumped up again and stormed to Henrik Hanssen's office, knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer stormed in and shouted to try and make him see.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU UTTER IDIOT! I HATE YOU! YOU...YOU… UGHH!" Spotting Elliot sitting behind the desk she turned on her heel and stormed back out again. She decided to wait outside; she had to face him sooner or later.

"Erm... perhaps we can finish this off later. I've got to… er…" Elliot stuttered, grabbing his folders and quickly leaving the office. Hanssen just sat there, once again not knowing what to do. Before he had a chance to think, the door swung back open again and Serena stormed in again, her eyes ablaze.

"You hate me?" Hanssen whispered eyes full of pain and hurt.

"Yes! No! I don't know! Yes and no!" Serena sighed and stormed over to the side of his office.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let you think I was a mistake. A mistake you never wanted to see or think of again. I couldn't live with it."

"I was more than conscious of my actions, thank you, you stupid idiot." She mumbled to his shelf.

_And after all that we've been through,_

_ I will make it up to you,_

_ I promise to._

_ And after all that's been said and done,_

_ You're just the part of me I can't let go._

Serena turned around to see Hanssen look up from his CD player and look her directly into her eyes. As the lyrics sunk in, she found herself moving closer and closer to his desk…


	4. Chapter 4

"You broke my heart, you know." Serena said her eyes locked onto his.

"I'm sure my own heart broke more." Hanssen smiled sadly.

"I would never do that…" She said desperately trying to get him to understand.

"I told you, I couldn't risk it. What I felt then… what I do still _feel_ now. I couldn't just blame it on alcohol and move on." He held her gaze; he had to get her to know why he said no. She had to believe him.

"You, Mr Hanssen, are the most unpredictable and intriguing man I have ever met." Serena stated her shining.

"I could say exactly the same regarding you, Ms Campbell."

"What I'm the most unpredictable and intriguing _man_ you have ever met?" Trying to look unimpressed with this tease he looked at her disapprovingly, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth curling, the only sign of his laughter.

"A very interesting style of music, especially for you." Serena said, gesturing towards his CD player. "I'd thought "(I've had) The Time of My Life would be more your thing?" Both of them burst into simultaneous laughter as they both had the perfect picture in their head of Henrik Hanssen impersonating Patrick Swayze.

"So, what do you do in your spare time Henrik?" Serena asked seriously.

"Apart from my Saturday morning Dirty Dancing practices?"

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, wanting him to be serious. He, too, felt the sudden need for her to understand.

"Please, just understand why I said no." He said his eyes and voice pleading. He got up from his desk and walked around the other side and sat on the edge of his desk. "You don't have to tell me you are crazy about me, you don't have to..."

"Oh, shut up Henrik!" Serena said, not for the first time. She stormed over to him and Hanssen felt her press her lips against his. Soft and soothing. "I forgive you." She whispered. Hanssen pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close. The rest of the world was irrelevant, she had forgiven him and now here she was in his arms.

"You're coming away with me." Hanssen said suddenly.

"What?" Serena gasped suddenly, looking at him.

"That's why Professor Hope was here for a meeting until you decided to kindly interrupt…" He paused, enjoying watching embarrassment spread all over her face. "Yourself, Professor Hope, Ms Naylor and Mr Spence and I have been invited to Southampton to watch a very rare procedure and then have a meeting the following day."

"Oh, that's... er… great." Serena said flatly.

"Do I sense some disappointment?" Hanssen asked, his eyes glistening.

"No," She replied defensively.

"I hope you didn't get the impression that I was going to whisk you away for a romantic weekend somewhere, Ms Campbell."

Serena was about to reply until she heard an American accent the other side of the door stop mid-sentence.

"Spence," She mouthed to Hanssen, "Oh God!" How had he heard?

Hanssen's faced mirrored her look of shock. Hearing Michael's footsteps shuffle closer to the door, she decided to play up to her audience.

"Of course not Henrik! Who'd you think I am?" Henrik glared at her. What was she playing at? She met his glare and when he looked into her eyes he saw a teasing glint. Cottoning on, but not sure what to say, he said, "Would you like me to book your hotel, to save you paying an extra booking fee?"

Shaking her head at him, she inwardly sighed. Did he not get it? She couldn't trick Michael on her own. She quickly tried to think of a reply.

"Yes, you can do, unless of course one room is cheaper?" She giggled as Hanssen's cheeks coloured and positively glowed, this clearly wasn't about Michael anymore.

Wanting to get rid of him, she announced, "I had better get back down to AAU." She made her way loudly but slowly to the door. Not wanting to be caught, Michael legged it straight to the stairway and hurdled down the stairs, not even waiting for the lift. When she heard Spence's footstep's hurry off, she grinned. "I had better go, actually," She said truthfully, glancing at Hanssen. Was that a flash of disappointment? She thought, watching his face drop. She walked swiftly over to him, and with one last peck she was out of his office and waiting for the lift.

Back in her office, she sat down, this time ready to face the paperwork. Grinning slightly, she heard Spence casually walk in and sit at his desk. She couldn't look at him, for fear of bursting into fits of laughter.

"So then Serena, how's Hanssen?" He said mockingly.

Contemplating her options, she chose to feign innocence.

"Excuse me?"

"I happened to hear your little meeting, 'Oh, Henrik, whisk me away! We can share a room if it's cheaper,"' Spence grinned, mimicking her voice.

"Oh yes, _obviously_ that's what happened. Whenever I see him and stare into his deep, dark eyes, the only thing I can think, 'Hmm, Take me now!'"

"At least you admit it!" Spence laughed. But after studying her for a while he said half-seriously,

"You're in denial, Serena; you need to accept the seeds of love!" Serena raised an eyebrow at him, which only encouraged Spence to go further. "Now, the next person who walks through that door, you'll imagine naked."

Rolling her eyes, she decided to go and judge whether the person in bed 3 needed an abdominal scan. As she went to leave, Spence jumped up and grabbed her, "No, no one has come through the door yet." Glaring daggers at him, she sat back down and got on with paperwork instead. 10 minutes later, she heard the door open, and forgetting their deal, she didn't look up until Spence started laughing. Remembering what she was told to do, she looked at him strangely before seeing who was standing in the doorway. A very bewildered Hanssen looked back at her.

"Ms Campbell, please can you tell me why Mr Spence in incapable of…" Serena's laughter cut across him. Tears pouring down her eyes, she could only splutter, "I… you…"

Hanssen surveyed the scene before him, two of his consultants in uncontrollable peals of laughter. He gazed at Serena, thinking about how the more attractive she looked laughing than shouting, when she managed to control herself.

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me from this conversation for a few minutes, as I have been told by a fellow consultant that I have to imagine you naked. I have to "accept the seeds of love" apparently."

This made Michael laugh louder than ever, barely able to breathe.

Wanting to surprise Michael, he said, "Ok, it's after all considered _rude_ to ignore fellow peers." He looked at Serena, his eyes shining. Michael froze mid-laugh, surprised by this reply. Taking the way Hanssen looked at Serena, he sensed he was more than surplus to requirements. "Well, I've gotta go see Naylor about this meeting thing you're sending us on Mr Hanssen. Catch you two lovebirds later, hopefully not sprawled across the desk, but you know, what can't be helped…" He quickly left the office, and Hanssen turned to Serena.

"Have you completed Mr Spence's request?" His cheeks were slightly touched with embarrassment, his voice slightly more tensed.

"Nearly, very nearly. Now can I help you Mr Hanssen?" She smiled back, she, too, touched with slight embarrassment after the humour of it wore away.

"I hope so…" Hanssen whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

(Readers- this is set a few weeks after the previous chapter!)

"Ok, so we leave on Friday afternoon. I shall go in my car and you shall be going in Professor Hope's car. We watch the 7-hour operation on Saturday, starting at 11am. On Sunday we will attend a meeting with the staff who took part in the operation. Hopefully we will all benefit from this experience." Hanssen announced to his colleagues. Jac mumbled, "Yeah, right!" under her breath and Michael whispered to Serena, "I'm sure _you'll _definitely find this experience with Hanssen beneficial, especially if we're staying in hotel."

"Oh, _stop it_. That was almost funny." Serena hissed back sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, glad that's all sorted. But we've got to get back to our wards now." Jac said pointedly, already walking to the door of Hanssen's overcrowded office.

"Yes, I have a bunch of patients waiting," Elliot added, following Jac to the door. "And I have my conference at St James' today."

"Yes, of course, thank you everyone," Hanssen said. "Ms Campbell, I have some paper work for you," Hanssen added, going through his folders.

"Mm," Serena said, looking pointedly at Michael, who was deliberately taking a while to get to the door.

"Fine," He grinned walking to the door.

"Oh, thanks." Serena said, as Hanssen passed her the booking confirmation for her hotel room for the trip on the next weekend. "Although, you shouldn't have bothered; I won't be spending too much time_ in_ my room…" She paused and smiled at the embarrassment etched on Hanssen's face.

She walked to his window, looking down at the car park. She ticked all of her colleague's cars off in her head, Jac's bike, Elliot's small car, Michael's sports car, Hanssen's silver car… She was so intent on this she didn't notice the Swede had come behind her until she felt him brush her slightly. Jumping out of her trance, she turned to face him and tell him he had made her jump until she saw how nervous he looked.

"Would you care to accompany me to the Italian restaurant near here tonight?" He blurted out suddenly.

She was surprised by this, but didn't let on. Instead, she looked at him with an arched eyebrow, trying to look composed although her heart was beating rather fast, and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Would this be what they needed for their relationship, to discuss 'them?' Could there be 'something?' Only one way to find out…

"Yes, in a way I am." He suddenly seemed agitated.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. I might have more interesting company." She teased.

"More interesting than me?" He whispered, trying to look hurt. He lowered his head slightly and she tilted her head up slowly. Centimetres apart, Serena's pager suddenly bleeped, ruining the moment. As she checked it, her face looked grave.

"Oh no, there's a problem on AAU, I've got to go." She sighed, rushing out of his office.

"_Charging 360. Clear!" _Serena commanded 2 minutes later. "Okay, we've got a rhythm. Keep her stable. Nurse, book an emergency theatre slot. I'll lead."

"Ms Campbell. Think this through, please. I don't think that is appropriate, a CT surgeon should lead." Hanssen said his voice full of authority… and distrust? Serena felt hurt. Surely, by now, he could trust her, as a surgeon, doctor and as a person? Or did the running of Holby Hospital take his interest more?

"Mr Hanssen, a word." She said, already trying to find an empty room. She found an empty Board room, and held the door open for him. She followed him in and shut the door behind them. Turning sharply on her heel, she shouted, "Why the hell can't I do it? I am the most suitable surgeon."

"Professor Hope is more suited, you know that. This is a specialised cardiothoracic operation."

"He's at St James'. Call yourself a leader; you don't even know where your staff are." Hanssen tensed up at this comment. She had after all been interested in his job previously. "Jac can't do it either. She's already in theatre. Just let me do it, you know I am more than capable."

"If you think anything personal between us will affect whether you do this operation or not…"

"EXCUSE ME! Don't you dare assume I am doing this operation because I am a self-obsessed, career-orientated maniac with a massive ego who goes around doing operations just to get credit for them! I am her only chance. And don't think I _was_ with you so I can boost my reputation as a surgeon. I wouldn't need to stoop to that." She turned sharply on her heel and stormed out of the room. Hanssen stood in the most awkward and unnerving silence he had ever been in. As he replayed the conversation in his head, he realised he had made the biggest mistake in his life. He had no excuse for hurting her this time. He felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out again when he remembered the way she had emphasized the '_was'_ when she said, "I_ was_ with you." He had completely blown it. As he sat with his head in his hands, he thought about why he said what he did. Unable to deal with letting someone in, trusting and loving someone , he had pushed her away, thinking it was better than being hurt. Well, he was determined to do one thing right; he stood up quickly and headed to a certain operating theatre…

'Too many times,' she thought to herself, too many times he had distrusted her and hurt her. She had told him everything, all her feelings. She realised how stupid she was to do that. As she changed into her scrubs, she convinced herself she was only trying to get with him to see if she could break his hard, icy shell, she didn't have feelings, she just wanted a challenge. With this mind-set, she stormed into theatre. However, she couldn't stop a small tear rolling down her cheek…


	6. Chapter 6

"Suction," Serena said.

"Are you sure you want to carry on Serena? I can always page Ms Naylor; this is an emergency. Ms Effanga can easily take over Jac's operation. Come on, you need help." The soothing voice of Mr Malick said his face full of concern as he watched his colleague struggle.

"Mr Malick, if you have doubts in me, then you are free to leave, I don't need assistance. I am more than capable thank you." She said, sighing in annoyance.

"Serena," He said warningly.

Looking up sharply, she said, "If you don't mind, Mr Malick, I would like to just get on with this operation. Not that I'm doing anything _important_. I'm only trying to save this woman's life."

"Wait, her BP's dropping. Serena, she's going into cardiac arrest." Malick said quickly, his eyes wide.

Not wanting to show her panic, she asked for the internal paddles and shocked her. When she got her back, she asked for someone to page Ms Naylor. However, when she came back saying that she had to stay because of complications she asked for them to page Ric.

"No," Malick said, "Mr Hanssen would be a better choice."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you," She said assertively. "Now, page Ric."

"No need for that, Ms Campbell," A smooth voice said from the door. "I'm here."

Serena looked up to see a tall figure putting on surgical gloves. "Oh, Mr Hanssen, The man of the hour," She said glaring at him.

Pretending to ignore this, he hurried over to the patient. "Ah," He whispered to himself, inspecting the problem. "Ok, thank you for your help, Mr Malick but we will be fine now." He said.

"Yeah sure," Malick replied, clearly glad to be rid of Serena and her unpredictable temper.

"Clips please," Hanssen said, holding his hand out.

"What damage have I done?" She asked sarcastically, handing him the clips.

"You haven't done anything, this could have happened to anyone. Which is why I wanted a specialist." He sighed softly. Looking into his apologetic and sad eyes, she realised that she had completed the 'challenge'. She had completely shattered his barrier, he had let her in and she had broken him. Especially with the comments she said, 'why I _was_ with you'. Remembering these, she felt sadness well up in her. But he had hurt her. After everything, he still didn't trust her. A challenge, that was all. But is that all? Is that the only reason why she got so close to him? Is that the only reason she let him in?

"My music choice," He announced and mumbled the name of a song that Serena couldn't hear to the scrub-nurse who went to put it on.

_What I got to do to make you love me?_

_What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake up you find that you're not there?_

_What I got to do to make you want me?  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_It's sad, so sad  
it's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Although Hanssen was humming along, as though it was his favourite song, Serena knew what he was trying to do. She watched him carefully, letting the lyrics sink it. He kept his eyes on the patient right up until it said, "That sorry seems to be the hardest word." He glanced quickly at her and she quickly looked away from him, feeling an unexpected anger build up in her. He can't do this to her, hurt her deeply, play a song then expect her to forgive him _again._ Well, she's stronger than that.

"Almost done," He commented, not really sure if he was talking to himself, the room or the people in it.

"Well, you seem more than capable," Serena announced, already walking to the door and taking her gloves off.

"Ms Campbell," Hanssen said, looking at her, his eyes telling her to stay. As his eyes bore into hers she felt that familiar teenager-looking-at-a-crush feeling in her tummy. She quickly turned around and hurried to the changing room and sunk down on to the bench in the middle. Instead of trying to hold them back, she let the tears run freely down her cheeks, for the first time showing a crack in her unbreakable, professional wall.

"Serena?" A caring voice asked tentively.

"Ric," She replied looking up at the familiar figure stood in the doorway, and automatically tried to wipe away her tears. 'This has got to go down in my book as the worst day in history' she thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course," She replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. She was about to stand up, when she felt a fresh bout of tears flow down her face. Ric carefully pulled her shaking body close to his and held her tight. As her tears soaked the scrubs he was wearing, she heard the creak of the door opening and saw the tall, slim figure of the Director of Surgery at the doorway.

"Serena," Hanssen sighed, walking into the room. "Mr Griffin," He added, noticing Ric. With a nod of acknowledgement Ric quickly jumped up and walked swiftly to the door and back onto the ward.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked sarcastically, watching Hanssen dither, still in his scrubs. "You look like a dork in those things." She added.

"Well, I would change, but…" He said, pointing out that she was in the room.

Raising an eyebrow, she replied with a small smile, "I've never stopped you taking your clothes off before."

As the corners of his mouth curled, he went and sat beside her. "I'm sorry," He whispered, wiping her remaining tears.

"Why?" She asked, her voice begging. "What did I do? Don't you trust me? Do you think I'd do that just to wrap you around my little finger?"

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" He joked, pulling her close.

"It doesn't matter, I just want answers!" She sighed.

"I don't know. I cannot justify my actions today. I can only explain." He paused, unsure of how to carry on. "I'm scared."

Serena looked at him, surprised. Henrik Hanssen _scared? _"That's a first," She smiled. "What of? Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared of letting you down. I'm scared of letting people in, scared of hurting and being hurt. When you agreed to go on a date with me, I was, _am, _so happy that you said yes. But then I thought about it. All the things I could do to you. I am going to hurt you, I know it. I can't do that to you Serena. I care about you."

"I trust you. You can trust me too. I won't hurt you Henrik, and I know you won't hurt me. Don't be frightened _live for once"_

"Famous last words," He smiled, thinking back to their first kiss and when she had told him to live life. "I'm so sorry. I just panicked. I was frightened I let you too close or you had let me too close to you. I'm frightened of hurting you. As you could guess, I haven't had much practise in this field. I know I don't deserve it but I beg for your forgiveness."

Serena realised then that whether it _had _started as a challenge or not was irrelevant. She had fallen for him and that's all that mattered.

"You're strange," She stated.

He smiled and pulled her close and held her, stroking her short hair, realising that he wasn't frightened anymore, he can let people in. They trust each other.

"Yeah, I know it's so unfair…" Michael stopped when he walked into the changing room. "Oh…" He started laughing to himself as he saw his boss holding his colleague and backed out, grinning.

"Stupid big-head," Serena mumbled into Hassen's chest.

Laughing, Hanssen stood up and pulled her up too. "Back to work please, Ms Campbell." He smiled and walked out. Serena changed and headed back to AAU. She thought about the chain of events that day. 'He's just a broken man who needs to be treated carefully,' she thought, and that's exactly what she promised to do.

After discharging 3 patients, she was about to head to her office until a patient walked in. Wanting to be on time, she glanced at her watch before leading the patient to a bed.

"Ok, the usual, FBC's, U's and E's, LFT's and book him in for a head CT scan," She told a nurse. She checked her watch again. 5 minutes late. She rushed into her office, shrugged her coat on, grabbed her bag and hurried to the lift.

"Level 5," A disembodied voice announced. Serena rushed out of the lift and straight to Hanssen's office. Stopping outside the door, she realised he hadn't left yet. Sighing in relief, she heard him moving around collecting his things together. She casually leant against the wall, trying to look composed.

"Mr Hanssen," She smiled in greeting, when a tall figure emerged from the room.

"Ah, Ms Campbell." He replied, walking to the lift. When they were both inside, he whispered, "Would you still care to accompany me to the restaurant tonight?"

"I would be delighted," She smiled. "Shall I meet you at your car about 5 minutes after you get there? Saves all the gossiping."

"No need for that," He replied, eyes glistening, as the lift reached the bottom level. Taking her hand, he led her through reception, proudly and lovingly, unafraid of gossipers…


End file.
